User talk:Lanniang
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! D-day 01:46, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding Elemental Attack and Fencer Buffs I had some strange results when testing what happens when you have an equal amount of two different elemental attack (eg. both 50, one from a fencer single target and one from a weapon), using the attributes window as a guide. It will display one normally, and the other greyed out. But I was wrong twice on how it picks which one to grey out- in reality, the Element lower on the list will always be the one greyed out (I tested with weapons of all five elements to confirm my theory). To further confirm this strange behaviour, I also tested on elemental mobs, the most important of which being metal elemental mobs, as Fire is on the bottom of the list. Using a Lv5 Dying Wind (50 Wood) and Burning Backdraft Lv10 (50 Fire), I did half damage on a Metal Guardian. Likewise, using a Lv5 Snowy Saber (50 Water) and Burning Backdraft made no difference in damage compared to not having the buff. I also tested on Mystery Mouse and Bandit Bow-Wow (Fire), while using the different elemental weapons. Using the Snowy Saber, Rolling Thunder made me do half damage, Boundless and Looming made me do damage as if my weapon had no element, and Burning Backdraft had me do the same damage as the Snowy Saber did unbuffed. The three elements above Water overrode the water elemental on the weapon, but the element below it did not. Elemental attributes with lower amounts (e.g 25, from the Fencer AOEs) made no difference at all to damage if there was a higher elemental value already in existence, even if they were the most recently cast. As this behaviour is too complicated to describe in a note, I removed the info on equal amounts of elemental attack from the Fencer single-target skill notes. I apologize for the excessive edits of some of the articles I was working on, I'm still getting used to this system (and kept remembering things or proving myself wrong after I did an edit..). Lanniang 13:32, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Many thanks! Thank you so much for backing up and hosting all those old guides from the Aeria forums :) →[[User:SSF|''SSF'']] (talk) 04:58, January 11, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome. :) I only wish I had thought to back up some more of the ones that the TW Domo Forum people missed (like the technical help thread and that thread with all the hair dye pictures in every type of lighting). Lanniang (talk) 01:40, January 12, 2015 (UTC)